Monkey Madness
|Previous = TV Tower |Next = Peak Point Matrix |Era = Present-Day 2/Specter Land |Gadgets = |Specter Coins = |Vehicles = |Monkeys = 2/24 |Enemies = }} Monkey Madness is a level in Ape Escape and Ape Escape: On the Loose. Monkey Madness is a remodeled Monkey Park created by Specter to both remove his origins from his memory and to be the capital of his new Monkey dominated world. Monkey Madness contains a revamped bumper cart ride, roller coaster that leads into a haunted house, circus, and castle which also serves as his death trap filled fortress. Despite the eager carnival music, it’s quite dangerous. Respectively, Monkey Madness is also named Specter Land by Specter himself. In the center of two fountains in the main area is a large granite statue of the albino himself. Specter Land is filled with obstacles and death traps meant for Spike. After his defeat at the TV tower Specter moved the Professor and Natalie to the park, splitting them up and putting the two in different rides meant to kill Spike. Using Spike’s caring nature for the two, Specter lured Spike to the park and sent him on a hunt for his friends before something terrible happens. Specter likely meant that if Spike did not show up, he would dispatch of the Professor and his granddaughter as he’d have no use of them, seeing as they did not wish to cooperate for their freedom. Needless to say, Spike showed up to Specter Land, going through the death coaster and the demented haunted house it was attached to, saving Natalie. Afterwards, he quickly traveled to the disturbing circus to free the professor. After being released from their confines, the Professor and Natalie returned to the lab to continue their work on gadgets and to wait for Spike’s return. However, it did not end here; Specter immediately informed Spike that for his own sadistic amusement, he’d need to travel to the Go-Kart ride and face Jake one final time. This game would not be like rescuing the other two, and was most likely meant to be a death match. Spike managed to defeat Jake however without killing him, with Jake suffering mild soreness and possibly a sprained arm for awhile after. Specter mused that Jake had outgrown his usefulness, and as such, it wasn't much of a loss, inviting Spike to the castle. Spike immediately headed out, despite Jake’s plea to come with him, Spike reasoned that Jake was injured and it’d be his best interest to return to the lab. Once inside the Castle walls, Spike found that it lifted off the ground into space, an attempt to isolate him from the ground. Spike followed the teleporter up to the castle where the security system was activated and the entire security was alerted to his presence. Spike managed to dodge and weave through the heaps of monkeys and enemies who were no longer playing around, enemies mostly consisting of advance mechs that were guarding the castle. After facing a final super mechanoid Spike managed to confront Specter. Specter attempted to draw Spike into his plans but the red headed boy refused, and Specter resorted to sadistic torture to try and convert him. Spike’s will power proved too strong and pure for the evilness that resided inside of the albino to corrupt, and thus the energy Specter was using exploded in his face, causing him and his throne to fall out of the air for a moment. After a fit of rage, Specter jumped into the first iteration of the Goliath to kill Spike in retaliation. However, Spike too beat this creation and Specter was forced to flee. Sometime after, the castle returned to Earth and Spike returned to the lab, leaving Specter land to be decommissioned and reverted back to Monkey Park. Apes Gallery Specter_Welcome.png Category:Ape Escape Levels Category:Levels Category:Ape Escape: On the Loose Levels Category:Ape Escape Category:Ape Escape: On the Loose